Toon Survivor
by MOJOJOJO22
Summary: 3 groups of toons tough it out on a desert island for a big cash prize! (has some naughty words) (new Chapter!)
1. the Teams

Part 1  
  
In this fic, I will be teaming up several famous cartoon and anime characters from Disney,  
  
Cartoon Network,  
  
and Japan on a desert island to see who will survive to win one trillion Dollars!  
  
And here they are....!  
  
From Disney:  
  
Ron Stoppable(and Rufus), Dr.Drakken and Shego from "Kim Possible"  
  
Capt. Crandall, Skate Lad, Rope Girl, and Laser Pirate from "Teamo Supremo"  
  
Penny Proud and The Gross Sisters from "the Proud Family"  
  
Megavolt and Bushroot from "Darkwing Duck"  
  
From Cartoon Network:  
  
Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup from "the Powerpuff Girls"  
  
Johnny Bravo from "Johnny Bravo"  
  
Dexter and Dee Dee from "Dexter's Laboratory"  
  
Buck Tudrussel and Otto Osworth from "Time Squad"  
  
And Finally...  
  
From Japan...  
  
Goku, Vegeta, And Majin Buu from "Dragonball Z"  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba from "Yu-Gi-Oh"  
  
Hamtaro, Bijou, and Boss from "Hamtaro"  
  
Chapter 1 Coming soon....! 


	2. Day 1

Chapter 2  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Teamo Supremo, Kim Possible, The Proud Family, and Darkwing Duck are trademarks of  
  
Disney.  
  
The PPG, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Laboratory and Time Squad are trademarks of Cartoon  
  
Network  
  
Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Hamtaro are trademarks of Japan (I didn't Know the individual  
  
companies)  
  
11:00 am, somewhere over the pacific ocean...  
  
(Cut to three large helicopters flying across the ocean, Cut to one of the copters in which the  
  
Disney characters are siting )  
  
(In one section, Skate Lad is Talking to Rope Girl while Capt. Crandall and Ron Stoppable Have  
  
their heads out the window throwing up)  
  
Skate Lad: I told those guys not to eat so much food before we got on the plane.  
  
Rope Girl: Well, maybe this will teach them a lesson.  
  
(Cap and Ron lift up their green shaded faces and sit down)  
  
Capt. Crandall: Man, I have learned not to go for 3 stacks of pancakes at the restaurant!  
  
Ron: Same here Bro!  
  
(Cut to the Cartoon Network Plane)  
  
(Bubbles and Dee Dee are busy drawing while Dexter and Blossom are busy reading and Buck  
  
and Johnny are admiring themselves in a hand mirror)  
  
(Just then the plane touch down on the Island and everyone piles out and then a young 15 year  
  
old boy with brown hair wearing a tan safari jacket and tan shorts and green socks with brown  
  
shoes walks out (guess who?) )  
  
Myself: Hello everyone, my name is Cory Glazer, I am the host and writer of this fan fiction and I  
  
would like to welcome you to the island where you will be staying .  
  
Rope Girl: I sure hope the state will be okay while we are away doing this contest!  
  
Laser Pirate: Arrrr! I wish I could be home right know so I could destroy the city!  
  
Dr. Drakken: You and me both!  
  
Vegeta: Why would you pathetic earthlings care about whether the place were you live is alright?  
  
Capt. Crandall: we have too! We're the states resident super heroes!  
  
(Everyone, with the exception of myself, Hamtaro, Boss and Bijou (who have no idea what is  
  
going on) and Teamo and LP( short for Laser Pirate) burst out laughing)  
  
Buck Tudrussel: AW MAN! That is funny (snickers) you guys are super heroes! ( laughs heartily)  
  
(Cut to Rope Girl, who has an extremely pissed off look in her eyes as she marches up to the  
  
laughing Time Cop and kicks him between the legs)  
  
(Cut to everyone, myself included, who gasp as Buck falls to the ground clutching the "injury")   
  
Everyone: OOOH!  
  
Skate Lad: Chik-ouch!, that is going to hurt tomorrow!   
  
Boss: You said it kid!  
  
(Cut to everyone, with the exception of the whimpering Buck Tudrussel and Otto, who is busy  
  
nursing him, who turn around to stare at the 3 Ham-Ham's)  
  
All: YOU CAN TALK?  
  
Hamtaro, Boss, and Bijou: YOU CAN UNDERSTAND US?  
  
Myself: let me explain, you see, before the Ham-Hams got onboard the plane, In addition to the  
  
proper pet medication, they were also given special pills which stimulate their brains neuro-net  
  
patterns, enabling them to translate and enunciate human speech.   
  
All: Oh!  
  
Myself: Well, seeing as how you all have undoubtedly seen "Survivor" I don't need to go over the  
  
rules. Well, good luck and god speed!  
  
DAY 1:  
  
Myself (narrating): we join the Disney team as they search for a good place to set up shelter.  
  
Megavolt: Are you sure we know where we are going?  
  
Bushroot: Yeah, I know my plants and this is the same tree I was talking with an hour ago.  
  
(Everyone turns and stares at Bushroot)  
  
Bushroot: (shrugs) What? It's a mutant plant duck thing.  
  
Ron: Wait! theirs a good spot!   
  
(He points to a big clearing partially hidden by some bushes)  
  
Capt. Crandall: Good Work Mr. Stoppable, but I think we had better take the dirt road.  
  
Ron: Come on! Don't be a scardey-cat! Let's go!  
  
( He runs through the bushes, Cut to Capt. Crandall)  
  
Capt. Crandall: I was going to say, because that's poison ivy.  
  
All: Yeowch!  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Myself: We find the Cartoon Network team searching for food...  
  
(They are all walking through the forest when we hear a gurgiling noise which turns out to be  
  
Bubbles stomach)  
  
Bubbles: I'M HUNGRY!  
  
Blossom: I know Bubbles, I'm sure we will find some food soon.  
  
Dee Dee: Hey look! A hole!  
  
( they all turn and see a small hole in the ground)  
  
Buck: Hey, Maybe there is an animal we can eat in there!  
  
Bubbles: WHAT! That is so inhumane!  
  
(Johnny pushes everyone back)  
  
Johnny: step aside you guys, let a man check this out!  
  
(He pokes his head into the hole)  
  
Johnny: well, whatever it is, it sure is cute, and it has the most beautiful black and white fur.  
  
Dexter: Wait! Did you just say Black and white?  
  
(Pause for a few seconds, and then....)  
  
Everyone: SKUNK!  
  
(They all run, leaving Johnny behind)  
  
Johnny: hey let me outta here!  
  
(Suddenly, we hear a growling noise)  
  
Johnny: Uh Oh! Nice skunky, good boy!  
  
(Cut to the jungle where the Japan team hears Johnny screaming)  
  
Buu: what was that?  
  
Hamtaro: It sounded like someone from one of the other teams!  
  
Bijou: Oui, We should probably help him!  
  
Kaiba: well, I say let the poor idiot fend for himself, its everyone for themselves out here!  
  
Later that Night...  
  
(Everyone is siting on logs by a big fire while a big tiki head sits buy a single log)  
  
Myself: well, welcome everyone, I trust you all had a nice first day?  
  
(Cut to The Disney team, where Ron is busy scratching the welts all over his body and then to the  
  
Cartoon Network team, were everyone is siting as far away from Johnny as possible)  
  
Myself: Okay, well now it is time to decide who will be the first one voted off!  
  
( as music plays, different people go up and write their selections)  
  
(Capt. Crandall Goes up and writes LASER PIRATE on a piece of paper)  
  
Capt. Crandall: I chose him because If I hear him say Arrr! one more time, I can't be responsible  
  
for what might happen.  
  
(Buck Goes up and Writes ROPE GIRL on a piece of paper)  
  
Buck: I chose her because between you and me, that girl really scares me! (Whimpers a bit)  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
Myself: okay then, the person to be voted off is....  
  
(Ohh! Cliffhanger! Now for the fun part, you get to decide who will be voted off! Just make sure  
  
to leave you selection when you review!) 


	3. Day 2

Day 2  
  
(We cut back to the voting where we left off)  
  
Me: and...we have a tie!  
  
All (except me): what!  
  
Me: yes, a tie between Dr. Drakken and Buck Tudrussell .   
  
Buck & Drakken: why us?  
  
Crandall: well, for one thing Doc, your insidious laughter is really starting to tick us off.  
  
Gross sisters: (nod)  
  
Rope Girl: and also I don't trust that little hussy Shego around Cap.  
  
Shego: Oh puh-leeze! If anyone here is interested in four-eyes over there, it's you!  
  
Rope Girl (trying hard not to blush): I am not in love with my teammate!  
  
Buck(snickering): well, you got the "mate" part right!  
  
Rope Girl: That is it! I have had enough of this guy!  
  
(Ron and Skate Lad hold her back as she tries to attack Buck, who stands up and imitates a  
  
boxer)  
  
Buck: Bring it on Girly!  
  
Me: ENOUGH!  
  
(Everybody stops and stares)  
  
Me: okay, I've got a way to settle the tie, each one of you will say a catchphrase from a show on  
  
your network, whichever one of you can't do it will be voted off the island, first Buck.   
  
Buck(a la' Eustace from "courage"): Stupid dog!  
  
Me: Good, Doc?  
  
Drakken(a la'powerpuffs): Townsvilles in trouble!  
  
(Everybody stares at him, including Shego, who smacks her face at her bosses stupidity)  
  
Drakken: What? I like that show and I admit it!  
  
Bubbles: I never knew we had a villain fan.  
  
Me: Sorry doc, but that's not a show on your network.  
  
(He walks over tot Drakken and puts his hand on his shoulder)  
  
Me: Dr.Drakken, you are hereby voted off the island. A plane is waiting to take you and your  
  
assistant home.  
  
Drakken: Very well then, I will go, but rest assured that somehow, someday I will be back!  
  
(Evil laughter)  
  
Shego: of course you will, he's probably going to do a sequel or something, let's just go.  
  
(They both walk off while everybody else leaves to get some sleep)  
  
Day 2  
  
Me: alright everyone, I have a special challenge for you today, whoever wins it wins immunity  
  
from being voted off the island tonight.  
  
Ron :Boo-yah!  
  
Goku: so what's the challenge?  
  
Me: I'm glad you asked. (He puts two fingers to his mouth and whistles. Out of the bushes comes  
  
a young 6-year old Hawaiian girl and what looks like a mutant blue furred dog and several other  
  
creatures.)  
  
Me: this is the challenge, I'm sure your all familiar with Lilo and Stitch as well as Stitch's  
  
"cousins".Well, we brought 4 here to the island. Whichever person can find an experiment, catch   
  
it, and bring it back here, will win immunity.  
  
Experiments:  
  
254-Mr.stenchy  
  
520- Cannonball   
  
323- HunkaHunka   
  
619- Splodyhead  
  
Me: now go!  
  
(The experiments run off and the people chase after them.)  
  
(Various capture attempts)  
  
(Teamo attempting to capture 323)  
  
Crandall: now be quiet, we don't want it flying off.  
  
SL & RG: Right!  
  
(They inch closer, and Crandall attempts to jump on top of HunkaHunka, but he flies away)  
  
RG: Darn, we lost it!  
  
Crandall: spread and search!  
  
(They search and look around, just then, HunkaHunka flies behind Skate Lad and pecks him on  
  
the neck)  
  
SL: Ow! Dammit!  
  
(He then looks up at Lilo, who is sitting and reading a book. Hearts appear in his eyes as he stares  
  
at Lilo)  
  
SL: I think I love her!  
  
Crandall: Hector, you okay?  
  
(Skate Lad shakes his head and blinks a few times)  
  
SL: Uh, Yeah! Listen, I think I saw him, Im just gonna look over there, Later!  
  
(He runs off. Crandall and RG look at each other, shrug, and continue searching)  
  
(Ron Stoppable attempting to capture 619)  
  
Ron: Okay, I can do this, I am a man and this is just some freaky mutant.  
  
( He spies Splodyhead sitting on a rock and resting)  
  
Ron: Bingo!  
  
( He runs at Splodyhead, screaming. Splodyhead looks up and fires several plasma balls from its  
  
nose, setting him on fire)  
  
Ron: Ow! Hot! Hot!  
  
(He runs off and dives into a river as Splodyhead laughs himself silly)  
  
(Majin Buu attempting to capture 520)  
  
(Buu peers behind a bush and spies Cannonball)  
  
Buu: Hmmm, how am I gonna capture it?  
  
(He gets an idea)  
  
Buu: Aha!   
  
(He points his antenna at a tree and zaps it, turning it into a candy bar. Cannonball bounces over  
  
to it and gobbles it up. Buu keeps zapping and turning things into sweets and cannonball follows,  
  
eating the candy.)  
  
Later...  
  
Me (waiting with Stitch): where could they be?   
  
(We see Teamo, minus Skate Lad, walk out of the bushes and walk towards us, pissed about not  
  
finding anything. Ron then comes out, with burn marks on his clothes and body, followed by  
  
everyone else.)  
  
Me: so, I take it none of you caught an experiment?  
  
(Just then Buu walks out with Cannonball following him)  
  
Me: I stand corrected, Buu wins immunity tonight!  
  
Buu: woo hoo!  
  
Stitch (looking around) anybody seen Lilo?  
  
(Just then, we hear moaning and grunting from the bushes, everybody walks over and sees Skate  
  
Lad trying to "get it on" with Lilo)   
  
Lilo: Let go of me, please!  
  
SL: Aw, c'mon baby, don't act like you don't want me!  
  
(Stitch quickly whips out a water bottle and squirts Skate lad in the eyes. He stops and looks  
  
around)  
  
SL: Where am I?  
  
(He looks at Lilo and screams)  
  
SL: what the hell is going on here?  
  
Lilo(straightening out her clothes) I'll fill you in later.  
  
Later that night...  
  
( we all sit in the Tiki place like last time, except for, Lilo, Stitch, and the other experiments)  
  
Me: okay the new votes are tallied, the next person off is...  
  
(You know the drill! Get to voting!) 


End file.
